


Beautiful moments

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful wasn’t an adjective used to describe Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful moments

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through all the beauty posts about Hange, and felt Levi needed a little bit of love

Beautiful wasn’t an adjective used to describe Levi. Not really even sure handsome would fit. He was short. God, was he short. She giggled when she really thought about it. His eyes always looked tired. He had that stupid undercut. And his attitude was piss poor to say the least.

But,

The way he looked at her when they were alone, it made his eyes bright. He looked focused and alert, like he wanted to take in every little detail. She really did love his short stature, the way he took advantage of it by resting his head on her breasts when they hugged. And she would always rub the back of his head, especially after a haircut. It was so soft. Then running her fingers up through the rest of his hair to help him relax after stressful days. He cared for her, but not in a way most would see. All the names, shitty eyes, shitty glasses, shitty hair (lot of shit) were his way of saying he cared, as odd as it was. And the way he would get lecture, sometimes scold her, after a reckless move or dangerous experiment was his way of saying he didn’t want anything to happen to her.

She still wouldn’t use the word beautiful to describe him, but maybe it was the perfect word to describe their moments together.


End file.
